


[Script Offer][F4M] I Swear, If You Weren't Such a Great Lay...

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa, hatefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Exes][Arguing][Lovers to Enemies][Hatefuck][Fingering][Cowgirl][Doggy Style][Surprise Creampie][I'll Call You Later...Asshole.]
Kudos: 1





	[Script Offer][F4M] I Swear, If You Weren't Such a Great Lay...

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: Whether it's love, lust, or a combination of the two, feelings don't magically go away once a relationship ends. One woman's about to learn that the hard way, when her ex-boyfriend comes over to collect some of his things....

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is a woman who has recently broken up with her boyfriend. The breakup was NOT amicable, as the two were sexually compatible but argued on a regular basis. She's still willing to deal with him as needed, but would prefer not to.

[setting is the woman's apartment, in the afternoon]

SFX [knocking on the door]

[yawn] Just when I was starting to doze off...

SFX [more knocking on the door]

[calling out] I'll be right there!

Better not be the landlord again; I already paid rent this month!

Let's check the peephole and see who it is.

[you see your ex-boyfriend]

[softly] Really!? What the fuck is HE doing here!?

Whatever, let's get this over with...

SFX [door opens]

[annoyed] So, you think you can just show up without calling or texting me?

You got SOME nerve, asshole. It hasn't even been a month since we broke up, yet you're still harassing me!

[short pause] HA! You fucking WISH I was happy to see you!

I'd rather catch pneumonia...what do you want, anyway?

[short pause] Oh...right, you DID leave some clothes here. You're lucky I haven't burned 'em.

[getting angrier] Shut the fuck up! I only burned myself that ONE TIME on the stove...

...That's a lot better than YOU, guy who can't cook a steak without turning it into rubber!

Remember that cookout on the 4th of July? My whole family laughed at you, because you're such a fucking moron.

[short pause] Oh SURE, bring up ALL of the classes I failed, why don't you? Nevermind the fact that I still graduated!

You are SUCH a dick, you know that? I can't believe I wanted to marry you at one point.

Makes me sick to my stomach thinking about it...my dad was right about you!

Though I'm pretty sure he just hates that he sees too much of himself in you...can't have TWO colossal pricks in the family, now can we?

So are you gonna go grab your shit or not? It's what you came here for, right?

I don't wanna argue anymore. I'm sick of arguing; that's all we ever did when we were together.

Apart from fucking, of course...but there's NO WAY we're doing that anymore!

I'd rather knock your teeth out; maybe if someone did that every once in a while, you'd be a better person.

[short pause] Fuck off! I've been in fights before...you know, like, in middle school and stuff...

I could TOTALLY beat you up. Wanna try me!?

[grunt as you throw a punch] Hey! Let go of my arm! You got lucky; I threw a slow punch on purpose...

[grunt] That's my other arm! Stop pinning them to the wall, you....ugh!

And why is your face so close to mine? I don't wanna smell your breath, it probably stinks---mmmph! [he kisses you]

[starting to get aroused] You're...you're a bigger asshole than I thought.

[softly] Well...[kiss]...two can play at that game...

[improv making out]

You're lucky I'm horny...otherwise I'd kick your ass...

[improv cont'd]

So, you gonna finger me or what? I'm getting wet over here.

[improv fingering]

Damn it...you know my body WAY too well!

At least you're good for something...

[improv cont'd]

Wait...wait! Don't make me cum yet!

You know I love riding you...take off your pants and lay down.

[short pause] 

[irritated] YES, the carpet's clean. I shampooed it yesterday! Just shut up and do what I said!

Alright, let's get these stupid briefs off and...oh, you're already hard?

[giggle] Good, because I can't wait any longer...

[improv cowgirl]

Arms at your sides, asshole! If I'm gonna fuck you, I'm doing it MY way...

[moan] GOD, I forgot how good this felt!

[improv cont'd]

I'm gonna grab your shoulders...

[grunting as you ride him harder] Yes! [moan] Take it!

I swear to God, you BETTER not cum before I do!

[grunt] Fuck!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] I haven't fucked anyone else since we broke up, and now I understand why [laugh]

I fucking HATE you, but I still LOVE fucking you.

[short pause] What? Oh, right...you didn't cum yet.

I GUESS I can help you out...bend me over the coffee table.

[grunt] Watch it! I like when you're rough, but take it easy! I'm not a fucking blow-up doll.

And you BETTER not put it in my ass, then say "oops" like last time!

[improv doggy style]

Going kinda slow back there...I thought you hated me?

[grunt] Yeah, that's more like it!

[improv cont'd]

Feeling you thrust into me is...so amazing!

Shit, I think I might cum again...

[improv cont'd]

Yes, harder! Harder!

Don't fucking stop!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Holy shit...okay, this has gone on long enough.

Hurry up and finish already!

And make sure you pull out before you---DUDE! What the fuck!?

[angrily] I wanted you to cum on my back, not INSIDE me!

There's so much of it...now I have to clean this shit up!

Can't go FIVE minutes without being a dickhead, can you?

It's starting to drip onto the carpet; go get me a paper towel or something!

[short pause] Thanks...now grab your stuff and get the fuck out.

[longer pause] Hey, wait a sec! Keep your phone on; I might call you sometime for, you know...stuff...

What's with that smirk on your face? Ohhh no....

[annoyed] Don't go thinking that we're gonna get back together or anything! You're STILL a fucking asshole.

But I have needs! And to be honest...I'm not ready to start dating again, at least not yet.

So you'll just have to deal with it, though I doubt YOU'LL complain [giggle]


End file.
